


Saturday Night Special

by ArchOfImagine, hufflecas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha, Dirty Talk, Drunken Shenanigans, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mentions of Bottom Jensen/Top Misha, SeaCon, Supernatural Convention, The death of one poor bucket, Top Jensen, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecas/pseuds/hufflecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen didn't make it to the Saturday Night concert in Seattle - the truth was, he had some lost time to make up for with Misha. Which was going just fine until the three stooges decided to interrupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently what happens when Bella goes to a Supernatural Convention. She sees the tall ass hotel and thinks "yeah Jensen would totally fuck Misha against one of those windows." 
> 
> I am not ashamed. ;)

Jensen was happy to finally leave behind the madness of Creation volunteers ushering him from place to place. It was after midnight -- the concert would be ending soon, the fans would be leaving, and he had secured a special code to use the swimming pool after hours. With the next day looming ahead of him, a nice soak in the hot tub sounded like the best plan ever.

“Where exactly are we going?” 

He turned and smiled at Misha who continued to walk in step with him.

He didn’t say it would be a _solitary_ soak in the hot tub…

“You are so terrible at being patient. I don’t even know why I try to surprise you,” he grumbled.

Misha’s right shoulder rose and fell in a shrug. “I keep telling you to stop.”

Jensen waited until he keyed in the four-digit code that got them safely on the other side of the pool room door before leaning in for a kiss. "One day I'll surprise you," he said with a smile.

“The pool?” Misha was obviously unimpressed. “Why are we at the pool? I told you this morning I didn’t bring swim trunks.”

There were only a few lights on at the opposite end of the large room, leaving the hot tub shrouded largely in shadow. Jensen walked over to the alcove that held the hot tub and turned the dial that controlled the bubbles. "Why on Earth do you think we'd need them?" He affected a quizzical look, betrayed only by the crinkles at the corner of his eyes. Without breaking eye contact with Misha he toed off his shoes, lifted his shirt over his head, and dropped his pants in quick, fluid movements.

Misha’s eyebrows shot up as he watched, lips forming a silent ‘oh’ in recognition of what Jensen was getting up to. “Skinny dipping? Amidst all the fans staying here?”

"It's all good, Mish. Pool closed at eleven, and my friend Benjamin assured me I wouldn't be disturbed." He placed his clothes on the nearest deck chair before sitting down on the edge of the hot tub. "Now, are you going to come keep me company or not?"

It only took a moment of hesitation before Misha was also stripping his clothes off. Instead of placing them nicely like Jensen had though, he left them in a pile on the floor and shoved them with his bare foot away from the side of the hot tub so that they didn’t get wet. Once he was naked, he settled into the warm water with a deep moan of happiness. “This was a good idea.”

"See?" Jensen said, moving across the small space to crowd against Misha. "I do have those every once in a while." He eased himself onto Misha's lap, bracketing his knees around the older man's hips.

“Shit,” Misha growled, his eyes darkened with desire as his hands gripped Jensen’s hips and pulled him closer. “I enjoy all of your ideas, for the record, but my favorite are the ones where I get to play with your dick.” He smirked, leaning forward to kiss along the freckled skin of Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen's tongue darted out over his lips. "I like those ones too." He shifted closer to Misha, both to be able to suck at Misha's neck and to nudge his hardening cock against the other man's stomach.

Misha’s right hand moved up to grip Jensen’s hair, tugging him back so that he was at the right angle for a hard, breathtaking kiss. He rocked his hips at the same time, rubbing his own cock along Jensen’s ass.

"Fuck, Misha," Jensen said after sucking in a stuttering breath.

"That's sort of the idea," Misha replied, resting their foreheads together. "Did you bring anything?"

"Of course I did, but it's in my pants." Jensen nodded his head towards where his clothes lay on the deck chair a few feet away. "And are you really ready for me to get off your lap?"

Misha didn't get a chance to answer because in the next beat Jensen practically shot off his lap at the sound of someone -- or several _someones_ \-- at the door.

"Of course I can get us in," came a man's muffled voice. "It _wounds_ me that you would have so little faith in me."

"Shit," Jensen said, looking hurriedly from the pool's entrance to Misha. "Quick, get down!" He placed a hand on top of Misha's head and half-guided, half-shoved him under the surface of the bubbling water. Jensen himself plastered himself against the back wall of the hot tub, hopefully at least semi-hidden from view of anyone standing at the main door and not paying a whole lot of attention.

The door clicked open and Rich stepped triumphantly inside. “Told you bitches.”

“That is literally the _only_ time you’ve ever picked a lock,” Matt replied. “And it doesn’t even count when you just entered a fucking code.”

“Does too count!”

“Does not.”

“Does too!”

“Why the hell did I think coming down here with you guys would be a good idea?” Rob sighed, crossing his arms and tucking his hands beneath his armpits as he stepped up to the edge of the pool. “I bet it’s freezing. Do you think it’ll be freezing?”

With his attention on the water, Rob missed the quickly exchanged look between Rich and Matt behind him. A moment later, two sets of strong arms had landed on his back and were thrusting him forward into the air. He flailed, arms and legs flying out in various directions before he landed belly first into the pool.

Matt and Rich were almost laughing too hard to notice movement in a dark corner. _Almost._

Matt was hunched over, wiping tears from his eyes, when Rich landed a soft slap against the back of his arm. "Hey," Rich said under his breath, a smile curling over his lips. "We're not alone." He kept his head still, instead using only his eyes to gesture to the hot tub. "Don't say anything yet." He turned back to Rob. "Hey buddy," he called, his voice returning to its former boisterous volume, "you sure you want to go swimming in your clothes? That water looks pretty cold."

Rob’s teeth were chattering as he turned back to face them, dark curls matted against his forehead. “Fuckin’ hate you guys.”

“Aww, Robbie, we _love_ you,” Matt answered. 

From the direction of the hot tub, a loud splashing could be heard. Rich and Matt looked up and even in the darkened corner it was easy to see an irritated hand reaching up to slap incessantly at Jensen’s face and arm.

Rich snorted and called across the large pool room, “Jensen, if you’re trying to kill Misha, will you tell us? I wanna turn around so I’m not an accessory to murder.”

"Fuck," was all Jensen said at first. Misha surfaced, sputtering, as Jensen continued, "I don't even know what the hell he was doing under there--"

Misha slapped the side of Jensen’s face. “You were holding me down, you jerk!”

Jensen wiped some water out of his eye, trying -- and failing miserably -- to play it cool. "I, uh... didn't realise that was, um... you."

“Hah!” Rich shook his head. “Anyone in this room believe _that_ bullshit?” No one replied. “Yeah, you aren’t fooling anyone, Jensen.”

"You... you know, don't you?"

"Ever since Chicago, dude. Do you not remember whose room was right next to Misha's? Hotel walls aren't as thick as you would both expect and hope them to be."

Rob pulled himself up on the edge of the pool and sat with the his feet in the water. He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck and looked towards Jensen and Misha awkwardly. “It wouldn’t be so bad if Misha wasn’t a screamer.”

Matt laughed, mimicking Misha’s voice, “‘Oh Jen! Oh Jen! Fuck, your tongue is in my ass!’”

“I did not say that!” Misha called out.

Rich turned towards Matt, doing his version of Jensen, “‘Fuck, Mish, your ass feels _so good_ on my cock.’”

Rob groaned, holding his head in his hands. “Please stop.”

"Yes," Jensen echoed. " _Please_ stop."

Richard pulled his shirt off and climbed into the swimming pool, “Long story short, guys, we don’t give a fuck if you fuck as long as you fuck on your own fucking time.”

"Which is what we were _trying_ to do when you three came barging in, thank you very _fucking_ much," Misha interjected.

"Oh my god," Rob said, looking first to Rich, then to Matt. "They're not naked under there, are they?" He shot a furtive glance to the hot tub before casting his eyes down in front of himself. "Oh my god they're totally naked."

"Yeah," Jensen said, ignoring Rob, "what _are_ you guys doing in here?"

Rich swam to the side closer to where the hot tub was. “Isn’t it obvious? Someone mentioned an orgy…”

"That's tomorrow," Misha deadpanned. "Didn't you get my snapchat?"

“Damn it, Matt, you’re the worst personal assistant _ever_.” Richard called back to where Matt was climbing into the pool. “Tomorrow? It’s tomorrow? I brought the super lube and everything!”

Matt shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t keep up with all of your orgies, Rich. There are _so many_ planned each day.”

"And those are only the ones you're invited to." Rich waggled his eyebrows at his friend before wading off to the unoccupied corner of the pool, his eyes closed and his arms outstretched in front of him.

"Uh, Rich?"

"Yeah, Robbie?" he replied, still blindly making his way forward.

"You guys are all boring. I'm bored."

Jensen leaned against the edge of the hot tub and watched Rich swimming around the pool with a frown. After a few beats, he called out, “Are you playing ‘Marco Polo’ with yourself?”

Misha mumbled, “He’s probably just playing with himself.”

Jensen threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing off the walls.

“Uh, guys,” Rob said, softly. Everyone looked towards where he sat and Rob pointed to the windows separating the pool room and the hotel corridor.

Out in the hallway, Tahmoh stood holding a bucket in his arms. There was an unmistakable cloud of smoke coming from the bucket, and every few seconds a bright orange flame would appear above the rim. Tahmoh stared back at them for a moment before carrying the burning bucket to the door and pushing it open.

“Hey,” Tahmoh said, simply. He walked to the edge of the pool and dropped the bucket into the water. After watching it sink to the bottom of the pool, he blinked and looked back up. “Thanks.”

With that, he turned and left the room once more.

“Shit. Who gave Tahmoh whiskey?”


	2. Chapter 2

Someone must have been chasing their drinks with Red Bull because it was nearly two-thirty in the morning when Rich, Rob, and Matt finally cleared out of the pool. Relieved to be free of their audience, Jensen let out a shaky sigh. The other man had not kept his hands to himself th entire time and Jensen's cock was aching under Misha's expert touch.

"Fuck, Mish," Jensen hissed once he heard the door close behind their friends. "Did you really have to keep that up the _entire time_ they were here?"

“I was just making sure I had your full attention,” he teased. Finally climbing from the water, Misha began dressing in a hurry. “Come on, old man, I need that cock before bed and you have to be up early.”

"Old man?" Jensen cocked an eyebrow at Misha as he followed suit, pulling on his pants first. "You're four years older than me."

“Uh huh,” he smirked, leaning over to kiss the tip of Jensen’s nose. “But which one of us has gray hairs right now?”

Jensen reached around Misha's waist and pulled him in close making it impossible for the other man to not feel Jensen's still mostly-hard cock through their clothes. "That's because you color your hair," he said with a laugh.

Misha shifted his hips back. “Are you going to keep teasing me with that thing or take me upstairs and actually fuck me? Should I call for a cane or wheelchair on the way? Maybe some Viagra?”

Jensen slipped his hands lower to cup Misha's ass and gave it a hard squeeze. "Then let's get a move on, buttercup."

They took one of the deserted elevators up to the floor where both of their rooms were located, but headed to the right towards Misha’s room instead of Jensen’s. Mainly because Jensen’s room was right next to Jared’s and apparently _someone_ was a screamer. Once they were inside, Misha began peeling off his clothes again, wet hair standing up in every direction as he walked towards his bags on the dresser. 

“I've got lube in here somewhere, I know I do.”

Reaching into his pockets, Jensen felt the condom and lube packets that he'd stashed there what felt like years earlier. "I told you, I came prepared." He crowded against Misha, pushing the other man into the dresser, and began kissing along the back of his neck. "Remember?"

“Right.” Misha grabbed onto the edge of the dresser and moaned. “Back when this was supposed to be hot tub sex. Fucking assholes interrupting us.” He undid his pants and let them drop to the ground before kicking them away. When he turned his head, Misha stared out the large floor-to-ceiling window for a moment before gasping, “Remember that one time in Sydney? We were on the top floor and you fucked me against the window?”

Jensen slid his hand between Misha’s cheeks, dragging one dry finger outside his hole. “Is that what you want?” he said, his voice rough. “Like the idea of the whole city watching you get fucked?”

“Well, not the whole city,” Misha relented. “Just the perverts up at three in the morning with telescopes in their apartments.”

Jensen pulled away from Misha enough to steer him towards the window. “Then who am I to deny the perverts what they want?”

As soon as his flushed skin landed against the cool glass of the window, Misha let out a startled gasp. “Fuck, it’s colder in Washington than it was in Australia.” 

“You asked for it,” Jensen said with a smirk. He fished out the lube, ripping it open and smearing it on his fingers before letting the package drop to the floor. 

Misha planted his hands on the window and pressed his ass back towards Jensen. “I did. Even if we have to leave a sizable tip for the maid that has to clean this window.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Jensen warmed up the lube only slightly before circling his slick fingers over Misha’s entrance. He pushed one into the first knuckle, and then to the second, relishing the gasp it drew from the man who was currently pressed against a wall-height pane of glass.

“Shit,” he groaned. “We should do this more often.” He began pushing back against Jensen’s touch, already trying to feel more of the slow burn. 

Jensen gave it to him, never able to deny his lover anything for very long. He sank his finger in all the way, already thinking how that tight heat was going to feel around his cock.

“More,” Misha demanded. “Come _on_ , Jen.”

“Bossy, bossy,” Jensen admonished gently, secretly loving how needy Misha got. He slipped his second finger in, pinning Misha against the glass when he tried to shift his hips to control the angle of Jensen’s fingers.

“No,” he argued, “Bossy would be telling you to use your tongue to work me open.”

A thick thread of desire snaked its way through his stomach at that thought. Jensen twisted his fingers and with a smirk, began gently brushing along Misha’s prostate. This was how things typically went between them -- Misha would keep chatting away and Jensen would make it his life’s goal to silence the older man. Or at least get him so crazy turned on that all he could focus on was screaming and moaning and begging for more. 

A third finger brushed along Misha’s entrance as Jensen leaned forward and nipped at his bare shoulder. “No touching tonight, ya hear?” His voice had grown darker with the desire racing along his spine. “Keep those hands planted firmly while I fuck you, or I’m gonna pull out and find another bitch to take my cock.”

The growl that almost escaped Misha's throat told Jensen that he'd _almost_ gotten to the other man. He pressed his third finger inside, waiting a beat before beginning to scissor his fingers apart. 

Misha’s hips moved on their own accord, thrusting back to meet Jensen’s fingers. “No touching?” he asked, a pout in his words, “But you aren’t touching either, Jen.”

Jensen snorted, reaching his free hand around and lightly tickling the flushed skin of Misha’s cock. “Because you haven’t earned that, slut.” He lightly slapped Misha’s cock and pulled his hand away. “Now _behave._ ”

"You're mean," Misha said teasingly. "But I like mean." He shifted his weight slightly to rest more heavily against the glass and spread his legs, tilting his hips up. The twinkling nightscape of the city lay in a dark expanse in front of and below them. But neither of them were thinking of the view outside.

Pulling away, Jensen grabbed at the spot where he’d set the condom down and quickly unwrapped the foil package before sliding the latex down over his swollen length. His hand was still slick from the lubricant and he stroked his cock a couple times before grabbing Misha’s hips and pulling them back. “I’m gonna fuck you now, babe, you okay with that?” He bit at the older man’s shoulder and brushed his cock along Misha’s hole.

Misha gasped and bit back a groan. "You'd better," he said.

He pushed forward, just barely sinking into the tight heat -- before slamming forward in one hard thrust. He knew exactly what Misha liked and how to make him scream.

And scream he did.

Jensen had had enough waiting, through having to behave himself around Misha in front of staff and con-goers. He thought he'd been ready to burst when they'd first gotten to the pool, and that had been nearly two hours before. And a rather agonizing two hours at that, thanks to Misha torturing him under the bubbling current most of the time.

But he didn't have to wait anymore. So as he slid deep into Misha's heat he tightened his grip on those sharp hipbones he loved to suck kisses into and set a punishing pace.

Without anything to grip on to, Misha’s hands slid along the glass with every motion, causing streaks that the cleaning staff would probably gawk at. “Please, Jen,” He begged. Jensen was fairly certain Misha didn’t know what he was begging for -- but that didn’t stop the words from tumbling free.

Jensen fell forward then, covering one of Misha's hands with his own, their fingers lacing together. "Anything, Mish. Anything for you," he whispered into the ear next to his mouth. Misha's body was hot and slick and tight around him, and it was almost too much to take. 

The direction of Jensen’s thrusts started to change just slightly - just enough to cause his cock to brush over Misha’s prostate with each thrust. 

“Shit. Shit. _Shit._ So close.” 

Misha was one of the few male partners that Jensen had been with that could actually manage a prostate orgasm without even having his cock touched. It was a fact that Jensen used to his advantage more often than not -- because he knew exactly how out of his mind it sent Misha to let go like that. “Gonna come against the window, Mish? Show everyone how well I fuck you?”

"Yes, yes, _please_ , Jen. Fuck me! Fucking spear me on your cock."

Even when they weren't fucking, there was something about the way Misha spoke that got to Jensen. Every damn time. His dirty talk was absolutely no exception. So when Misha cried out, his ass clenching around Jensen's cock, he let himself go too.

Jensen slammed forward one last time, body shuddering with the intensity of the orgasm as he sucked a spot into Misha’s shoulder. When he glanced down at the come trailing slowly down the window, Jensen smirked. “Fuck, I love you so much. My perfect slut, aren’t you?”

"Don't ask stupid questions," he said, twisting his head around for a kiss. "Of course I am." Misha's heavy breaths slowed down gradually, hitching only when Jensen finally pulled out. 

Tossing the condom in a nearby wastebasket, Jensen took Misha's hand and led him to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed first, and pulled Misha into his lap.

“Will you make me a promise, Mish?” Jensen mumbled, kissing along Misha’s neck. “Because I need you to promise me that we’ll try harder to spend time together. Four weeks apart was too long.”

"It really was," Misha said, pressing back into the kisses. “I promise, Jen. I hate being away from this as much as you do.” He nipped gently at Jensen’s ear. “We should instill a regular date night, what do you think?”

Jensen smirked, slapping lightly at Misha’s ass. “Sounds like the best idea you’ve ever had, babe.”

Misha sat back, mock surprise on his face. "Best idea ever? Oh come on, I think I’m full of good ideas.”

It took the slightest twinkle in Misha’s bright blue eyes for Jensen to finally figure it out. He slapped his hand against his forehead and laughed.

“You gave Tahmoh whiskey, didn’t you?”

“He’s just so cute when he’s drunk and destructive!”

“I’m gonna need to get you a leash.”

“Ohhh….”

Jensen huffed a laugh. "That's not going to be a deterrent for you at all, is it?"

Misha winked and kissed him once more. "Not in the slightest."


End file.
